


Let's Win This Christmas

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [41]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Patton wants everyone to have a good christmas party, so with Roman's help he prepares the party thinking about each side, including Remus and Deceit. He wants them to feel welcome to their new family and the best he can do that is showing that he actually care about them! Just a bit of fluff for the heart
Relationships: DR LAMP - Platonic
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Let's Win This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Patton wants everyone to have a good christmas party, so with Roman's help he prepares the party thinking about each side, including Remus and Deceit. He wants them to feel welcome to their new family and the best he can do that is showing that he actually care about them! Just a bit of fluff for the heart

Christmas was the most best, most fun, most _wonderful_ time of the year! Patton adored Christmas. It was about family, and tradition, and positivity and being kind, and even if he sort of missed going to midnight mass he still enjoyed the carols and elements of the old Christmases of their youth. 

But not everyone was the same. 

Logan liked to point out all the elements of Christmas that were from other religions or traditions, and yet would often take part despite his cynicism. Roman was exactly as childish as you might expect; big on presents and Christmas hits and nativity and all the food. He often indulged them with a winter wonderland in the Imagination too, which was good fun. It wasn’t easy to go sledding in Florida. 

When Virgil had joined Patton had pegged him for the Logan school of thought regarding Christmas, and he had struggled a bit with all the extra exuberance and the gift giving, but he’d been pretty lowkey excited to join in on the festivities. Patton just made sure to leave him plenty of time to be alone and quiet in the corner, and always made sure he had a fresh pair of part earplugs for if things got too loud. 

But this year it’s all going to change again! Deceit and Remus were upstairs for the first time, and gosh Patton had no idea what they usually did for Christmas. He assumed they did _something_ \- Thomas loved Christmas and celebrated it so that surely meant all of his sides would have some kind of marker for the event, at least. 

And yet Patton still hadn’t quite figured out what they would like. 

He’d drafted Roman in to help with coming up with ideas and they were sat at the dinner table, a big sheet of paper and plenty of coloured markers set out for them to brainstorm with. “Deceit doesn’t like adhering to society stuff, right?” Patton said slowly, tapping the green marker against his cheek thoughtfully. “But he still _cares_ about it…” 

Roman shrugged, putting Deceit under both big circles, one that said YES and one that said NO. “So he’s confusing, maybe he’s just confused. We could try him out with Virgil’s brand of things, yes to board games and dinner but then maybe a no to gifts?”

“Okay, and definitely a no to the carol service, and probably yes to decorating the tree? He looks like he’d have some opinions, you know?”

Roman nodded. “But Remus is a no. I’ll make him his own tree and we can do that together in the Imagination while you guys work on the indoor one, maybe? Oh and snowball fights is a big yes for him, but we’ll have to make sure-”

“No dangerous snow-replacements, oh definitely. Oh that’ll even up the teams nicely! I don’t think Deceit will be too interested, do you?” Patton bit his lip. 

“You could always ask us,” the side in question said, stood at the bottom of the stairs. Patton and Roman jumped. “Are you… planning Christmas? For us?” Deceit blinked, peering at the paper, that Roman quickly sprawled over to hide. 

Patton beamed at him. “Yes! But it’s a surprise, because it’s your first up here. If you’re really worried though, we always let Virgil have a quick check over to make sure there’s nothing that’s going to be taken badly. He can check it for you two as well?” 

Deceit blinked at them again, two spots of colour high on his cheeks as he slowly nodded. “That would be quite satisfactory. I-” He cleared his throat. “I will leave you to it. And um, thanks.”

He disappeared back upstairs in a hurry, leaving the two to their planning. 

Despite a few hiccups and changes- board games had to be put on hold for the indefinite future after things got incredibly heated and carols were extended into a full Christmas song karaoke session- Christmas turned out just right. Patton relaxed, stuffed full and deeply content. He could finally relax. 

For a day or two until New Year’s Eve planning, at least!


End file.
